


Beach Date

by charbax



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Game, Spoilers, Swimsuits, beach date, nova and kleese have minor roles, pure toothdecaying fluff, whats better than this? gals bein pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Beaches are beaches, even if they're on board Nova. Deande/Mellka, and a date.





	Beach Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [LeftCircle' s](http://leftcircle.tumblr.com/post/176901162704/ko-fi-commission-casual-mellkadeande-at-the) drawing on tumblr and I loved it so much I wrote something. Enjoy!
> 
> (for more works check out [my tumblr](http://charbax.tumblr.com/tagged/battleborn)!)

It was rare for Deande to let down her guard - Mellka would know. Even away from the Empire, being its spymistress was a 24/7 job with almost no vacation days, and her days off were mostly ‘infiltrating/sorting out paperwork/quashing Rendain’s loyalist forces’ days. So Mellka decided it was high time to give Deande a proper day off. She didn’t mention anything other than saying the location being a surprise, but Deande seemed to be positive to the idea.

‘ _Ooooh, surprises! I love surprises. Usually I’m the one giving them and that’s why I love them, but I’ll make an exception for you Mellka.’_  Deande had replied, and true to her word, when they met later that week, at a landing pad a fair bit away from the city of Tempest, Deande was there with a luggage bag in hand.

“So you’re taking me on a day out…on board Nova.” Deande said, amusement in her voice.

Ok, Deande usually stays on Nova when faction ambassador meetings lasted for more than a few hours so it counted as a workplace of sorts, but Mellka waved it away. “Forget that. Didja bring your swimsuit?”

Deande shook her luggage case. “Sarong and sandals accounted for. Although I don’t know why you would suggest bringing them aboard. Nova doesn’t have an indoor swimming pool, water reservoir disregarding.”

“Just wait and see.” Mellka took her hand in her own non-freaky one and guided her up the ramp. Deande raised her brow, but kept any other commentary to herself as they walked through the familiar hallways leading to the simulation dome.

When they were at the door, Deande decided to break her silence with an approving ‘Ah’. “Good idea. Nothing like a good fight workout to let off a little steam. Thank you for that Mellka. And no, I’m not being sarcastic, I really do need it. The swimwear really threw me off, so points to you.”

“It’s not a fight date – buuuut remind me to schedule one another time – just, go change in the lockeroom.”

Deande obliged Mellka and entered the locker room to the side. As she slipped into her swimwear, she was already thinking of her busy week ahead at the back of her mind; there was some rumours to chase up about a possible protest by the loyalists, and she really couldn’t skip lunch with Ghalt again like last week, was it possible to push back the council meeting to another day instead? That might mess up with Rath’s and Ambra’s own timetables, plus, she wanted to discuss a new precept for the Jennerit Imperium, she just had no idea where to start. Oh, and she also wanted to organise a proper union with Attikus concerning the Thralls’ newfound rights, and that would probably take a few good weeks to run by the council and be made official-

She still had beginnings of the paperwork as she stepped out of the room, dressed in a sarong and bikini but still very much in work mode, before she noticed the simulation room, and all thoughts of work flew out of her head.

Before her, sand wide and invitingly pale. Beyond that was the ocean, stretching as far as the eye can see, a rich deep blue that tantalised Deande with its depth. And standing in front of her, dressed in her own swim top and boxers, was Mellka, holding a cooler, and smile as bright as the sun shining overhead.

(a little voice at the back of her head said that the ‘sun’ was just the overhead lights of the simulation room. She told the voice to sod off and let her enjoy this)

“Surprise!” Mellka announced, smile wide on her face. “It’s not as good as a proper beach on, let’s say Ekkunar, but hey, it’s the best I could do in a short time.”

“How-?”

“Long story short, I had to kiss Kleese’s ass to get him to reprogram the room settings.” Mellka’s smile turned slightly strained. Deande couldn’t help but snort at it.

“Yes she did!” Nova chimed in overhead. “She had to listen to him for several minutes about his past accomplishments and current ‘great’ qualities. It was very entertaining for me.”

“Thanks for the input,  _Nova_.” Mellka said through gritted teeth.

There was a giggle, then silence, presumably from Nova leaving the immediate presence of the room (because she was, afterall, the ship’s AI, and that can’t really be turned off during intimates dates with one’s girlfriend, aaand that went in a slightly horrifying direction in Deande’s mind so she stopped thinking about it). Mellka’s smile returned to its former brilliance and extended her hand. “So wanna drink beer and talk s@#$ about Kleese for a little while?”

Deande took Mellka’s hand with a smile of her own. “I would love to.”


End file.
